


Link's House

by Gayynojutsu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sidon goes to Link's house in Hateno for a visit, They are pretty much engaged at this point, indulgent gay shit, just sidon and link being in love and happy, link is a retired farm boy again with a prince boyfriend, post calamity, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayynojutsu/pseuds/Gayynojutsu
Summary: The prince took a few breaths as he stood outside of Link’s door. The house was very quaint, matching the other farm houses in the village. Hylians lived such different lives than the Zora; they lived in houses, slept in beds, and kept many possessions. It was so interesting to the Prince, excited to see how Link lived in comparison to him.Or, Link invites Sidon to his house in Hateno for a visit so they can spend some much needed alone time together.





	Link's House

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for like over a year and now that Nintendo announced BOTW 2 I was in the mood for some Sidlink. Hope you enjoy

Sidon wiped the sweat from his face as he made his way up the hill to Hateno Village. This was the longest trip he’d taken in awhile, it had taken at least a week for Sidon and his guards to make it all the way here. He was accompanied by Tottika and Gaddison, two of their finest guards from the Domain. His father had ordered him to take at least two guards for his protection since it was the first time he’d be traveling far from their home. The Prince had protested at first but eventually conceded to taking Tottika and Gaddison on the trip. They were to accompany him to Hateno Village and then travel back to the Domain so Sidon and Link could have a private visit. The journey had been an interesting and uneventful one. The three Zora took their time and explored Necluda as they traveled through to Hateno. Though it was fun, Sidon was almost certain that they were never going to make it to the village at all. But when he finally made it, he silently congratulated himself and his small company as he waved hello to the Hylian man that was walking around the entrance to the village. The Hylian looked at them with wide eyes, it wasn’t common for them to have travelers to the village that weren’t Hylians. 

“Hello, I’m Prince Sidon of the Zora. Would you happen to know where Link, the Hylian Champion and Hero of Hyrule lives?” He asked, giving a charming smile to the middle aged man. 

“U-um yes. He lives just up that hill...across the bridge. It’s the only house up there you can’t miss it,” the man replied, still in awe of the Zora Prince. 

Sidon happily thanked the man and continued on his way into the village. He turned and went up the hill the man had pointed out to him. He smiled contentedly as he spotted the bridge as well as Link’s house and made his way across. The prince took a few breaths as he stood outside of Link’s door. The house was very quaint, matching the other farm houses in the village. Hylians lived such different lives than the Zora; they lived in houses, slept in beds, and kept many possessions. It was so interesting to the Prince, excited to see how Link lived in comparison to him. His nerves began to bubble up again as he realized he was about to see his lover again. It had been a few weeks since they’d last seen each other, it wasn’t the longest they’d went without seeing each other but it was still a while. Link always visited Sidon in Zora’s Domain and the last time they were together, Link invited Sidon to come stay at his house for awhile. It would be a lot more private than Zora’s Domain which was a plus. The couple always had to sneak out of the Domain to spend proper time with each other since all the other Zora adored Link and always wanted to see him when he visited. Now it would be just the two of them, alone in Link’s house, for at least a month. The Zora Prince was properly giddy as all his hard work during the travel was finally worth it. 

“Is something the matter, my Prince?” Gaddison asked from behind him,“Is this not the champion’s house?” 

Sidon’s cheeks burned and he turned to them. “It is...I was just...never mind that. You two are free to return home, you’ve safely escorted me to my destination.” 

Gaddison and Tottika both bowed to him. 

“Please be safe, Prince Sidon! We will see you soon.” Tottika smiled. 

“We’ll protect the Domain in your stead. Enjoy your visit, my prince.” Gaddison replied. 

The two of them bowed once more before starting back over the bridge, away from Link’s house. Sidon sighed a little in relief now that he was alone. He gently knocked on Link’s door, knowing that was a Hylian custom and part of their manners system. He could hear some rustling inside the house before Link opened the door. His hair was down and out of the tie he usually kept it up with. It was thoroughly slept on and hadn’t been brushed out. The Hylian was wearing a worn shirt that showed off a bit of his midriff and a pair of dark boxers. The Champion had just rolled out of bed for the first time today and it was past one in the afternoon. He let out a small noise as he saw his boyfriend who just barely fit under the wooden overhang in front of his door. The small Hylian smiled and hugged his large boyfriend tightly, missing him dearly. 

“My pearl..you look a mess. Is that really anyway to greet a prince?” Sidon teased as he hugged his boyfriend, gently rubbing his back. 

The pair stayed like this for a few minutes before slowly separating. Link smiled gently up at his lover. He started to sign to him once he noticed Sidon was looking at his hands. 

“Come in. Are you hungry? I have food made. Are you tired? You seem dry, do you need water?” Link’s hands were moving quickly as he wanted to properly tend to his lover. He sort of understood now why Sidon would always hound him with lots questions when he first arrived to Zora’s Domain. He just wanted to make sure his boyfriend was okay after his very long travel. Link was so happy that Sidon had accepted his offer to come to Hateno in the first place. It was such a long journey on foot from Zora’s Domain and he didn’t want to burden his lover. But Sidon had more than happily accepted his invitation and made preparations immediately. The Prince had taken the safest and most direct route that he could, mapped out by Link. Sidon could hold his own just fine in a battle but Link had urged him to take the safe path and to not rush himself to get here. The two would be traveling together back to Zora’s Domain when Sidon felt it was appropriate to leave. 

“I’m doing just fine my love, even better now that I’m here with you. Your house is so..quaint,” he murmured the last part as he had to duck very low to get into the front door.  
The main room was tall enough for him to stand up in which was good. Link quickly busied in the kitchen, preparing food for them as Sidon took in his surroundings. The house wasn’t very big, one main room and then a small loft which hosted Link’s bedroom. In the main room there was a kitchen in the corner and a dining table in the center. The walls were lined with weapon mounts that displayed swords, shields, and bows. Sidon walked around and examined each piece that was one display, they must have been special to Link if they were on display like this. Under the stairs was some storage and other weapons that didn’t have mounts. Sidon didn’t bother going upstairs but he could see there was a bed, night table, desk, and chest of drawers. Overall it was a good living space and it was clean as well, surprising. Sidon was very impressed to see his boyfriend living a very domestic life now since defeating Calamity Ganon and restoring peace to Hyrule just one year ago. 

“It’s such a nice place, Link. Thank you again for inviting me.” the Prince smiled and left a kiss on his boyfriend’s head. 

The Champion was chopping away at some vegetables, trying to start preparing dinner for the two. Link wasn’t sure what day Sidon would arrive and he was definitely surprised to see his Prince a few days earlier than he expected. He had food prepared for lunch but not for dinner which would be in a few hours. The Hylian wanted to impress his boyfriend now that he was at his home and he could properly cook for him. Sidon moved his kissing down to Link’s neck, brushing his golden hair to the side to access his skin. 

“Why don’t you take a break from cooking and kiss me? I’m not going anywhere so there’s no need to rush...I’m going to be here for awhile,” he purred. 

Link was thoroughly distracted as he felt Sidon’s lips and a small hint of his teeth on the sensitive skin of his neck. He let out a shaky breath, setting down the knife he’d been using. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck who was now kneeling in front of him. Link happily pressed their lips together in an almost desperate kiss. It had been a few weeks since they’d last seen each other and the two had become a bit starved for the each other’s touch. Sidon groaned gently as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Link’s waist. They were going to be busy for awhile.  
~~~~~~~~~

“Would you like to go for a swim?” Link signed to him before starting to clean up from their lunch. 

After a very much needed make out session, the two ate the lunch that Link had prepared. The Hylian made some poultry curry the day before so they finished off the rest of that. Sidon had insisted for him not to make such a big deal about food just yet since it was only lunchtime. Link had been a bit huffy but agreed, heating up the leftover food for them. For dinner he planned to make something special for his lover to celebrate his arrival. It was a new recipe he learned while he was visiting Gerudo Town a month back. It was a special meal that the Gerudo Vai often made for their loved ones that had to live outside of the village. It was meant to bring them closer after being away from each other for long periods of time. Link had been trying to perfect it so they he could make it for Sidon, tonight was finally the night where all his hard work paid off.  
Sidon passed his dish to Link so that he could wash it. 

“I’d love to,” Sidon smiled, trying his best to help Link clean up but he was crowding the space. 

Hylian houses proved to be just a bit too cramped for his size, not meant for creatures other than hylians. When Link was finished wiping off the dishes, he took Sidon’s hand and tugged him outside. It took a second for Sidon to crouch and maneuver his way out of the doorway, but once outside he was able to stand properly again. Link smiled and eagerly walked him over to the small pond next to his house. 

‘Is this okay?’ Link signed, looking from his prince to the pond. 

Sidon couldn’t help but smile at the small puddle of a pond that Link had offered him. It wasn’t big enough for them to swim around together but it would be a nice place to sit and relax.  
“This doesn’t look like a swimming pond but it is very nice, love.” He smiled and rested his hand on Link’s head, stroking through his golden hair. 

Link nodded and tugged him again by the hand down the hill to the pond that was under the bridge of his house. It was bigger and had more space for them to swim around. He held out his hand to it, offering this one to Sidon. The prince couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit.  
“This one is much better for swimming,” he decided, though it was still smaller than he liked. He tried not to be picky since Link couldn’t give him the East Reservoir, the best swimming spot in all of Hyrule in Sidon’s humble opinion. This small pond would do for now. 

Link smiled and easily stripped off his baggy shirt and boxers, leaving himself stark naked in broad daylight. Sidon was surprised at this, looking around quickly to assure they were really alone. 

“My pearl is this still your property? Are you allowed to just..?” He gestured to his nudeness, though he couldn’t complain too much. Link’s skin, though littered with scars, was gorgeous to the Zora Prince. He was still tanned from his trip to Gerudo Town a month ago and small freckles were beginning to appear on his shoulders and arms from all the sun. His middle was less muscle and more soft than a year ago. Now that the Champion was in retirement for the most part, he wasn’t as concerned with the weight of his body. He was still in good enough shape if there was a need for him to defend himself or others, but he was definitely no longer in the shape when he fought the Calamity. He’d been pleasantly enjoying his new life without the pressures of fulfilling his destiny or the worry that he wasn’t able to protect everyone. He had done his duty, saved Hyrule, helped Zelda rebuild her Kingdom, and now he could live in bliss with his lover. Sidon liked this side of him, the domestic side of his life. Though he lived in the body of an eighteen year old, he had the soul of someone who had lived through many lifetimes of trauma. This break had been a welcomed relief for not only the champion but Sidon as well. He no longer had to worry if Link was in danger or wouldn’t survive a battle. It was calming to know that he was either cooking in his home or running small, safe errands for Zelda from time to time. 

Link let out a soft laugh and nodded. The pond was very secluded and none of the houses from town were close enough to see the champion in all of his naked glory. The majority of the villagers left Link to his own devices, not wanting to bother him. He could walk around most of his property in the nude and no one would notice. He eagerly jumped into the pond, waiting for Sidon to join him in the cool waters. Sidon couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at his partner’s self confidence as he watched him float on his back in the water, his nude body mostly exposed above the water. If anyone saw them they would surely get a good look at their champion and his equipment. Sidon didn’t bother to strip off any of his jewelry before joining Link in the water. Though it wasn’t necessary to wear his royal pieces here, Sidon found comfort in the cool metal and the weight they held against his scales. The pond was much more shallow than the Zora Prince was used to but it was still nice to cool off after his journey. For the next month this would probably be his only source for swimming so he couldn’t complain. Link had mentioned that he’d wanted to take Sidon to a few places in Hyrule but they would mostly be staying here at his home. The prince didn’t mind either way, content to stay with his lover anywhere in Hyrule as long as they were together. 

He waded over to his Hylian on his knees, gently running his clawed fingers through Link’s loose blonde locks in the water. His hair was longer now, reaching the top of his ribs. Sidon enjoyed his long hair, it was so much different than anything he was used to. The golden locks were soft, flowing, and when Sidon played with it Link always made cute sounds. The champion purred softly on cue, opening his eyes to look up at Sidon. His prince was looking down at him with a smile that could have melted the frozen Hebra tundra. Link couldn’t help but gently laugh, so happy to finally have his partner here at his home. Now that he was retired from his duties as Hyrule’s Champion, he was free to settle down and be with Sidon whenever he wanted. He revelled in the fact that he could always be this happy from now on with Sidon for the rest of their days. His heart was bursting with emotion as he met Sidon’s golden eyes, losing anything he could have said. He flipped over and stood up, stones crunching under his toes as he grabbed Sidon’s face and kissed him a bit more fiercely than he was originally going for. The Zora gasped softly against his lips but kissed him back nonetheless, sitting down so neither of them had to strain to kiss the other. They stayed like this for a long time, kissing like nothing else in the world mattered. Sidon predicted that the majority of their time together would be spent like this, holding each other in a soft embrace and kissing until neither of them could think straight. He could get used to the rest of his life being this blissful, just him and Link in a warm embrace somewhere in Hyrule.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter for Naruto and Zelda ramblings @hiddenleafgay


End file.
